Lies and Beliefs (Villain Deku) (DISCONTINUED)
by KPmine1
Summary: (DISCONTINUED its shit don't read) Deku gets saved by the hero killer Stain and gets taken under his wing to purge all the 'fake' hero of the world, but until they have a fulling out so Deku leaves to do his own this and then... I made this on Wattpad and I thought I would put it on here if you wanted to read this.
1. Chapter 1 You Can't Follow This Path

In the start of the last year of middle school Izuku find himself in depression because of the bullying he's been getting due to him being quirkless, Kacchan _(a name Izuku gave to Bakugou them they were kids)_ being the one bully that always goes for Izuku the most for being quirkless says something that makes Izuku do something very extreme.

After the last class of the day which has been quiet mostly, until Bakugou confronts Izuku at the end of the day. "Oi Deku what are you writing in that stupid book again!" Bakugou yells. "C-can you p-please st-stop calling me D-Deku, K-Kacchan please its not n-nice." Izuku stutters. "I don't care! Your quirkless why should anyone care what you think!" states Bakugou, "I got a idea why don't you answer by goddamn fucking question! And then you can go jump of a roof so you can a quirk and stop wasting other people's goddamn time and space!".

Izuku just stands there, stunned from Bakugou's statement. "Am I really a 'waste of people's time and space' or is Kacchan just saying this to bully me or something", Izuku thinks.

"Well! Answer my question Deku!" Bakugou screams to get Izuku's attention. "It-its m-my an-a-analysis journal on h-heroes for th-the future, so w-when I bec-become a hero I'll be pre-prepared." Izuku mumbles, Bakugou laughs at Izuku for what he just said, this shocks Izuku to the point where he starts to shake from fear of Bakugou's venomous laughter. "Is that your stupid excuse of saying 'I want to be a hero' your alway on about!", this startels Izuku to yell a statement Bakugou hates.

"Why can't I become a hero, I'm smart and brave! And I won't even want the money or become number one, unlike you Kacchan, I would do it for the fact that I'm saving a life, lives, business, companies, etc! I would do it because it's the, Right! Thing! To! Do!

This sets the eruption of a volcano, which is Bakugou's anger off the charts. He grades Izuku's shoulder and blasts it with his quirk called explosion, this sends extreme amounts of pain to Izuku's shoulder, he lets out a quiet but shredding scream. After this Bakugou does a sadistic smile and whispers into Izuku's ear, "You know what I won't waste my time anymore, you should just go and jump of a roof cause no one likes you, Izuku."

After that Bakugou leave, and this lets Izuku think on what's happened. He when remembered what Bakugou said from the beginning, 'And then you can go jump of a roof so you can a quirk', this puts the icing on the little fragile cake, Izuku writes a message on a piece of paper and walks to the school roof, he then throws his school bag and journal down and he starts to question his life choices and jumps.

 **Thud!**

Izuku wakes up on the ground next to the hero killer Stain, he then realises that Stai is looking at him so he quickly shifts to the side to get away from him, but he stops when he feels a sudden pain through his whole body.

Stain looks at him and smiles.


	2. Chapter 2 Relentless Training (Part 1)

**Previous chapter**

 **Thud!**

Izuku wakes up on the ground next to the hero killer Stain, he then realises that Stai is looking at him so he quickly shifts to the side to get away from him, but he stops when he feels a sudden pain through his whole body.

Stain looks at him and smiles.

 **Current chapter**

Izuku is staring into Stain's cold, soulless, red eyes and venomous smile. In terr of Stain's presents, Izuku is about to move again Stain picks up one of his wrecked throwing knives and licks the blood of it. Izuku notices the blood before Stain could lick it but the pain from his injuries prevents him from moving away fever, Stain hesitates from seeing this and withholds from licking his blade and cleans it with his mask's end,he thought to himself before slowly Stain put the knife away in one of his many weapon holders, that his kid look like he can move properly from his injuries and this puts guilt on his shoulders, so he slowly breath in and out before asking the poor soul a question. "Hay kid, why did you Chapter 2 Relentless Training (Part 1) , if you knew this would happen uh?",Stain questioned. Izuku splayed out a thew coughs before replying to Stain's question, "I-I jumped o-of the ro-roof of the sc-school because I was b-being". Izuku pulses before continuing due to him realising how ironic his excuse was. "Bullied and this made me depressed, so my emotions got the better of me and I jumped it kill myself."

Before Izuku can continue e gets interrupted by Stain asking another question but this makes Izuku pules to think about it before replying. "Kid what's your view on how heroes should be and how they act in real life?". Slowly but surely Izuku puts a reply in his head and tells Stain his answer, "For the question, I believe heroes show protect people with a big smile that reassures them that everything is going to be alright and that they can help them.". This put a smile on Stain's face that shows he's happy that the child views the world as he does but waits until the dark green haired boy to continue his answer. Izuku follows his answer with the second question from the hero killer, "And for your second question I see the heroes for the new era as people with the right to use their quirk to play hero for the fame and attention which brings in money for them.".

But before Stain could reply to Izuku statement, the freckled boy, a counter argument is said. "But their are heroes out their that only do their job as a hero because it's the right thing to do, and not for the fame, attention, and money. But for the people so they can sleep at night, like All Might!", Izuku said with confidence in his word and from the lack of stutters.

At wearing this Stain laughs of joy for the green haired kid, then he asks the now proud boy his name, when he says Izuku Midoriya, Stain asks the big question.

"Izuku because you share the same views on the hero society would you like to train under me, so I can have a partner to help purge the world of the 'fake' hero, my boy?

"eh?"


	3. Chapter 2 Relentless Training (Part 2)

"Izuku because you share the same views on the hero society would you like to train under me, so I can have a partner to help purge the world of the 'fake' hero, my boy?

"eh?"

 **Current chapter**

"I know you heard me I said-","Yes!" Izuku interrupted. Stain was surprised at this he thought the would what the prolong their talk until Izuku caved in to pairpressure.

"Now then, I'll need to train you so you can hunt 'fake' heroes with me, you'll need to follow this regiment ok?". Izuku modded in response and the hero killer took a piece of paper from Izuku's bag can wrote on it. Before Izuku can ask what he was doing, Stain gave Izuku the paper and it said.

' _ **Training For The Next Hero Killer'**_

 _ **Diet = Protein -**_ _Mainly fish, some other low fat meat, and a little fatty meat every once awhile, and etc._ _ **Dairy -**_ _Milk,yogurt ,some cheese, little of whatever else._ _ **Carbohydrates -**_ _Whole grain products, potato, rise, pasta, porage, not a lot of sugary carbs,etc._ _ **Vegetables -**_ _A lot of these sugary or not it's good for you._ _ **Sugar -**_ _Not a lot but you can still have it._

 _ **Exercise -**_ _every month up by 1 or 2 of these: 1k run (beginning of training), (start 5 to 6 month after starting training) 1kg weights, mind exercise (do what you want with this one)._

 _ **Analyzing - analyzing heroes - desierses of being a hero**_ _(add to hit list if they do it for the fame, money, afority, anything like the first 3. If not do not add to hit list, but continue to analyze them)_ _ **, Tactics,Basic moves ,Special moves, Fighting style, Suport gear, weakness, strengths, Blackmail, Mindset.**_

Ask Izuku was reading this Stain sat up and said.

"All right well will meet back up here when your healed so I can give you your training timetable. And catch." Stain toasted a old button phone at Izuku and explained that it was a way to contact him after they split up so Izuku can get healed.

After that Stain left, Izuku then called for a ambulance from his other phone. After Izuku got to the hospital, his mother Inko burst in and hugged her bady Izu. the doctors and nurses were whispering together about the boy's strange 'development', and then a old looking doctor entered and said his name is Dr Doc and wished to speak to them. After they said yes the doctor explained the situation.

"Inko Midoriya your son developed a quirk out of nowhere, we are not sure why but he has developed a quirk after later testing we will tell you about his quirk so please if you can be patient". After that he left leaving Inko and Izuku wordless, then out of nowhere they both said in unesent, "what…" they were still wordless at the moment.

Time skip (To lazy)

Izuku and Inko learnt that Izuku's quirk is blood control, this allowed his to control his and other people's blood, he can turn it into a solid, liquid, and gas. In gas form it was light and fast it didn't have the strongest power of the three state forms. Solid was a form that the blood would take if Izuku wanted to have a physical weapon and it was the most physical attack power but it was heavy and was slow if he didn't have enough momentum. Liquid was the best of the three forms it have the second strongest, fastest, and he has complete control over it. He can control a person's body by moving their blood inside of them. He can cause physical damage inside the body by for example stopping the heart and etc.

The doctors had him test this to check what his quirk can do, but sadly he couldn't turn his gas blood into plasma but can change the states at will at anytime. It also gives him super regeneration for 5 minutes but using his quirk for over ten minutes makes him dizzy but if he uses it for fifteen minutes he would pass out for thirty to a hour.

Izuku was let out of hospital after a week of entering, he would have to go back to school in a couple of days as it was a friday afternoon when he left.

On the way back home, he called Stain telling him he left the hospital and can meet up back at the alleyway where they first met at 12 in the afternoon tomorrow, Stain agreed to meet up and Izuku hanged up.

"What the fuck was that nerd talking to?" Bakugan whispered to himself after he was stalking Izuku after he saw him leave the hospital. Then he want home after asking himself what he was doing following Deku.


	4. Chapter 2 part 3

"What the fuck was that nerd talking to?" Bakugan whispered to himself after he was stalking Izuku after he saw him leave the hospital. Then he want home after asking himself what he was doing following Deku.

Current chapter

Izuku was on his way home, but he was on a different rut due to him wanting to say out in the fresh air from being cooped up in the hospital for a week. Izuku was under a bridge on the way home, when a villain came out of nowhere, but after a second glance, the villain came out of a sewer drain. The villain was made of a green vomit like slime with two big yellow eyes.

Before Izuku can react he was engulfed by the villain and which spoke about possessing the small boy but Izuku lost consciousness after the lack of oxygen from the slime monster entering Izuku's body via moth.

Then All Might entered the tunnel and did a Texas Smash on the slime perv and goes to pick it up when he sees a small boy and goes to wake him up by slapping him repeatedly.

"HELLO THERE YOUNG ONE, ARE YOU OK, AFTER I HIT THE VILLAIN YOU CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!". All Might yelled with a permanent smile.

Izuku looked at his former favorite hero, after losing faith in them and joining Stains cause, he lost hope in heroes, but he had to look happy or surprised at All Might before he gets curious.

"...ALL MIGHT!? You s-saved me tha-thank you so mu-much", Izuku said bowing in respect and thanks.

"YOUR WELCOME MY BOY, BUT I HAVE TO GO NOW!", All Might roared before jumping away to the police station with the villain in his temporary bottle prison. Izuku just stood there looking it the direction all might left in a smirked before leaving home. Once, Izuku got home he did his usual thing at home. Greeting his mum, going to his room, doing homework, leaving his room to eat his food, and going to bed. But once he got into bed he tossed and turned, trying to fall to sleep, but his mind is overworking, for this is because he will be meeting Stain in the tomorrow and this will be his second meeting.

He thinks over what the training he will be going through, at that very second he remembers the slip Stain gave him, and he goes to his bag quietly trying not to wake up his mother. Once the green haired boy gets the slip he heads back to his bed stellify again, then the tired yet energetic kid opens the slip and reads over the types of training he will go over.

After a few minutes of thinking about his training, Izuku placed the sheet underneath his bed,and feel asleep.

Izuku wakes up at 9:00pm in the morning on a saturday. He realizes that he got barely any sleep Izuku gets out of bed and heads to his personal bathroom and splashes his face with some water to wake himself up, after that he takes a shower, brushes his teeth, and gets changed into some exercise clothes ( imagen something too lazy to think of it ) and walks to the kitchen to have some breakfast. Wounce he gets there his mum makes him some egg and bacon and I\uku leaves the house.

Izuku walks to a local park and checks the time on his old button phone Stain gave him, and it said it was 11:00pm, so Izuku just sat underneath a tree, watching life and the stars go by for about half an hour before heading towards the meetup spot.

Once he gets there it was 12:00pm so he walks up to the wall in the alleyway and waits about 1.5 seconds before Stain comes out of nowhere through the shadows.

"You ready my Izuku", Stain says in a statement.

"Yes I am!", Izuku roars in a determined answer.


End file.
